disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brutish and Oafish Guard
The Brutish Guard and Oafish Guard are the secondary antagonists in Disney's 1996 animated feature film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Along with the rest of Frollo's soldiers, they work for Judge Claude Frollo and Phoebus in the movie. Background Personality Both men's personalities are seemingly identical. They are antagonistic, mischievous, mean, and insensitive bullies as seen in the film. Appearances The Hunchback of Notre Dame They were first seen when Phoebus arrived in the city of Paris for directions to the Palace of Justice, and are seen completely ignoring his help. Eventually, the pair started harassing Esmeralda, accusing her for "stealing" the coins, to which she tells them she "earned" them. Djali soon rammed into them knocking them down, as Esmeralda escaped, the duo soon try to go after her only to be blocked by Achilles with the Brutish guard being sat upon by the horse. As the Oafish guard drew a blade and prepared to fight Phoebus, the latter drew out his sword to which the former reacted sheepishly realizing he's the captain of the guard. Phoebus asked to be escorted through the city and the duo eventually lead Phoebus to the Palace of Justice. During the Festival of Fools, they start a riot by throwing tomatoes and fruits at Quasimodo who had attended the festival and crowned the King of Fools, with the crowd following afterwards. One of them said they wanted to make him look even uglier than before. As Frollo let the crowd torture Quasimodo. Phoebus was disgusted at this and begged Frollo to stop it but he refused. However, the torture was put to an stop by an enraged Esmeralda, who called for justice and freed Quasimodo, she then jumped on the crowd carrying them. The two guards also tried to jump into them but they step out of the way knowing they're the ones who started the torture and are about to get Esmeralda. When Frollo was singing "Hellfire", the Brutish Guard informed Frollo of Esmeralda's escape from Notre Dame. Later, when Phoebus defied Frollo by rescuing a miller and his family from a fire set by Frollo to their house with them trap inside, it is the two guards that subdued him and prepared to execute him on Frollo's orders until Esmeralda intervened and helped the rogue officer escape. Subsequently, the Brutish guard is promoted by Frollo as his new captain. During the battle at Notre Dame, they and Frollo's other soldiers fought the people of Paris and French army, the Oafish Guard got knocked out by Phoebus while the Brutish guard ended up been sat in the head by Achilles. After Frollo's death, they and the other soldiers loyal to Frollo were arrested by the French army. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Despite their arrest, they are seen in this film which implies their crimes were pardoned by the guard. After Phoebus was proven right about Sarousch and his circus being behind the robberies, these two were seen arresting Madellaine for her involvement in him while she tried to explain she wasn't playing with Quasimodo's feelings. Relationships Claude Frollo Brutish and Oafish Guard are two of Frollo's best soldiers, despite failing in several missions. During the Festival of Fools, they satisfy Frollo by starting a riot by throwing tomatoes and fruits at Quasimodo who had attended the festival without permission, with the crowd following afterwards. Though Frollo let the crowd torture Quasimodo, Esmeralda would intervene eventually. The two guards also reported Esmeralda's escape from the bell tower, and presumably there were other things they informed him of. Later when Phoebus betrayed Frollo, he allowed Brutish and Oafish Guard to kill him for it, until Esmeralda once again came to the rescue. After Frollo's death, they and the other soldiers loyal to Frollo were arrested by the French army. Esmeralda They were two of Esmeralda's worst enemies. She first encountered them when they attempted to rob her and possibly arrest her as well, only to be foiled by Phoebus, who rescued her. Category:Antagonists Category:Guards Category:Henchmen Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Hunchback of Notre Dame Villains